cortarnfandomcom-20200213-history
Oswald Swift
Oswald Jacob Swift (Oz) is the quietest and most intelligent of the five friends. His is 18 through out the story, born on the 30th of April 1992. He is the only one of the 5 main characters who dies in the story. He sacrifices himself to destroy Eric Moore and therefore save his friends and the world of Cortarn. His death provides motivation for the remaining characters in the second and third books of the trilogy. He also shows that everyone can be a hero, you don't have to be handsome and strong to make a difference. Appearance Oz is small and scrawny guy, who is very pale. His hair is brown with a hint of red, medium length and very curly. He has hazel eyes, is 5'6" tall and weighs around 9 and a half stone. He's not very attractive and looks very young for his age. He also tends to look quite grumpy, even when he's not. He always wears rock band t-shirts and baggy trousers, as well as black wrist-bands to hide his self harm cuts and scars on his wrists. Family Oz lived with just his father, as his mother left many years before. His father is called John Swift and worked as a police officer. His mother was called Susan. Though never told in the story, Oz's mother originally came from Cortarn, which is why she left shortly after Oz's birth. Susan had to leave Oz with his father as she had to return to Cortarn to survive. She returned regularly to see Oz up until his 10th birthday. After that she stopped visiting, due to the danger of moving between worlds with the Fairy Queen watching. Therefore Oz is half a Cortarn citizen, resulting in his ease at using his magical abilities. This is also the reason for his depression, as people who live on Earth and have Cortarn blood always feel something is missing from their life. This frequently results in suicide. However, these people also are quite frequently gifted in some aspect of their life. With Oz, this was his musical abilities. Examples of other people who are half-Cortarn citizens include Kurt Cobain, Billy Joel, JK Rowling, Hugh Laurie, Vincent Van Gogh, Ernest Hemmingway, Virginia Woolf, Friedrich Nietzsche, Michelangelo and Isaac Newton. Powers Oz is the fastest of the five friends at developing his powers in the world of Cortarn. He develops telekinesis, meaning he can move objects with his mind. He uses this skill to gather water quickly, help the friends enter Eric Moore's castle, to get rid of Rick when he decides to sacrifice himself and to cause the generator to explode. Other Info Oz is a quiet but not shy guy, who is often described as a wallflower. He is very intelligent and slightly mysterious. He tends to not open up to anyone, mainly because no one ever asks him too. He never thinks he is cool or as skilled as the other guys he is friends with. He always has his own opinion but doesn't tend to mention it unless he really thinks it's worth it. He alsy has an amazing memory and is very good at giving sensible advice. He is very skilled at playing guitar and was always told by everyone to start a band. He always refused to, stating that the only person he'd want to form a band with was Bryony as his lead singer, but she always said she couldn't due to her stage fright and lack of confidence. However he is very self-doubting and has suffered from serious depression since he was 14, resulting in numerous self-harm scars on his wrists and suicidal thoughts. His depression is the one thing he wouldn't openly talk about to anyone. Category:Characters